


A Credit Saved

by mm8



Category: Firefly, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefly Verse, Clothing Kink, Crossdressing, Lingerie, M/M, Week of Orwal, men in womens clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin better not crash the boat during his shift, <i>gorramit</i>. Ori was officially his for the rest of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Credit Saved

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 5:lingerie for the third annual [week of orwal](http://fyeahorwal.tumblr.com/post/111601328644/third-annual-week-of-orwal).

He had no idea as to how or where Ori had gotten them. Maybe it was the last time they had gone planet side on Persephone. Once they had landed, the crew split up. Ori went to buy supplies with the last of their credits; while he, the Captain and Fili met up with that tree-shagger Thranduil to get their bounty for a job. Only the bastard had gone back on his word and had given them nothing. 

Where in all the black had his husband had this much money saved up? How many jobs had it taken? When had Ori started saving every credit and coin from his shares? 

The pair stood in the corridor of the Azanûlbizar. Dwalin had Ori pressed against the wall. His own cock was starting to fill at the enticing sight of his husband. The pilot's eyes were so wide and dilated as he gazed up at Dwalin. Ori had shimmed his pants until they hung low on his hips, exposing a women's pair of black lace lingerie with red trim. He'd probably been wearing them all day too. Dwalin ran his rough fingers along the fabric, suppressing a moan. "By the Gods, lad."

"Do you like?" Ori asked, a smile played on his lips. The cheeky bastard.

The first mate growled possessively, pulling his husband by his waist and slipping his large hands down the backside of Ori's trousers. Dwalin splayed his palms against Ori's firm cheeks and thumbed the lace fabric. "Thorin's driving this boat for the night?"

Ori scoffed, "If you can call that flying. I mean he wouldn't know the difference between a-- Aaah!"

Dwalin lifted the pilot off his feet and threw him over his shoulder. Wasting no time, he kicked open the hatch to their shared bunk and carefully carried him down.

Thorin better not crash the boat during his shift, _gorramit_. Ori was officially his for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
